Carlisle's Thoughts
by deathpenity17
Summary: Feeling so mixed up as to his feelings to Bella and to Edward's girlfriend sad yet get some what good. i think.


**Thoughts**

.

He watches.

.

From afar.

.

He was only there to heal her if anything bad happens to her.

.

Not too far.

.

But not too close either.

.

For she _can't_ ever be _his_.

.

For.

.

One.

.

He is married.

.

Sadly.

.

And Two.

.

Edward is with her.

.

But it **_had_** to be **_Edward's_**_ Bella_ and **not** **_Carlisle_****_'s_**_ Bella._

.

This isn't fair.

.

He thought his life was complete.

.

That was until.

.

Bella Swan came into town of Forks and turned it upside down.

.

When he first laid eyes on her, he knew that is his life changed.

.

Forever.

.

Everything.

.

Changed.

.

Esme's face changed into Bella's face.

.

He quickly buierrry it in the deepest part of his mind.

.

To where Edward can not reach.

.

That is locked with loads keys.

.

Layers.

.

And vampire proof walls and every thing that can keep these sinful thoughts away from him.

.

Right now he could see her through her window at her computer doing her history essay.

.

Kids have to get more work these days now.

.

So much work that it is all most drives them into suicidal thoughts.

.

Thinking that life is too hard to work for.

.

They could disappear before they could graduate from cologne.

.

And it is an hour before they get their stuff.

.

By a bullet from a serial killer that happened to be wondering at the exact time.

.

Sad.

.

I know.

.

He watches as she log off and shut the computer off before she walks out her bedroom door to go out of her house a few minutes later.

.

He watches as she walks a little in the front yard to just lay down on the grass.

.

She was a peaceful person to have around.

.

He likes peaceful people.

.

Very. Much.

.

She had a face that can get him memorized at her for a long time and can get himself caught doing it while making a weird excuses that makes her say that they don't have this.

.

He chuckled slightly at the memory.

.

He was doing some paper work and saw her walk through his room to go down to Edward's room.

.

He called to say that he wasn't there and asked if she would like to see what he is doing.

.

She comes in his room. He can hear her heartbeat beating a warning and nervous beat.

.

It is _soooo_ alluring to have her about seven feet away from him in a room.

.

With.

.

Nobody.

.

Around.

.

And.

.

She.

.

Is.

.

Just.

.

Standing.

.

There.

.

Looking.

.

Quiet.

.

Good.

.

No.

.

Not good.

.

It wasn't that she was ugly.

.

In fact, when Carlisle thought back on that day, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

.

Hot couldn't compare it.

.

Sexy didn't even come close either.

.

It was beyond him as to how it all started.

.

He noticed her, long time ago when she was standing at his door way in his bedroom.

.

He remembered that they talked a lot of things that whole day.

.

He even played a card game called 'WAR'.

.

He found that was interesting because there were loads of possibilities and she keeps getting her cards stolen from her.

.

Stolen.

.

She had stolen his heart.

.

That's what it was.

.

He had forgotten that he even had a heart.

.

He couldn't hear his heart.

.

But he can hear her heart.

.

Like right now.

.

It is clearer than it was in the house

.

That was it.

.

But hold on.

.

The story.

.

You know.

.

About Carlisle and Bella alone in the house.

.

All alone.

.

Isn't over.

.

There's more to this story.

.

He remembered that she was still jumpy from what happened yesterday.

.

And yet.

.

She always put a poker face on.

.

But at the part when she enters his room.

.

Is that.

.

He looked up and starting to talk to her.

.

Until he became silent as he memorizes her.

.

She paused and stares at him.

.

He quickly said that he was thinking something.

.

The rest of the evening was silent except when they played different card games and then both of them sleeping on the couch in front of the huge TV, watching an old movie that looks like it would explode for the thousandths time it tried to play.

.

And yet when she woke up.

.

He stares at her.

.

And she blinks.

.

He suddenly came up and very slowly kissed her.

.

Right on her lips.

.

And then

.

He left.

.

Just in time when Edward came back from his hunting trip.

.


End file.
